memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Ben Scott
|birthplace = Blythe, California, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = Stunt Actor |characters = Klingon crewman }} Ben Scott is a stuntman and stunt coordinator who performed stunts as a Klingon crewman in the second season episode . He received no credit for this performance. His costume was later sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay and was also worn by actor Dan Desmond and stuntman David LeBell. Born as Benjamin Raymond Scott in Blythe, California, he started performing stunts in the late 1970s with appearances in 's war comedy 1941 (1979, along with Vince Deadrick, Jr., Eurlyne Epper, Gary Epper, Leslie Hoffman, Robert Herron, Joyce McNeal, and Mic Rodgers), and as a boxer in the television drama Goldie and the Boxer (1979, with Madlyn Rhue, Ivy Bethune, Gene LeBell, and George Wilbur). His brother John-Clay Scott and his father Walter Scott are also stuntmen and stunt coordinators and he is related to stunt performers John Scott and Lori Scott. In the '80s, Scott performed stunts in films such as the western Triumphs of a Man Called Horse (1982, starring Vaughn Armstrong), the fantasy adventure Conan the Barbarian (1982), the science fiction adventure Spacehunter: Adventures in the Forbidden Zone (1983, with stunts by Tony Cecere, Ann Chatterton, Vince Deadrick, Sr., and Beth Nufer), the action drama Red Dawn (1984), the action film Rambo: First Blood Part II (1985, starring Charles Napier), the thriller Cobra (1986, with Andrew J. Robinson and Brian Thompson), ' comedy Blind Date (1987, with John Larroquette and stunts by Keii Johnston, Gene LeBell, and Harry Wowchuk), the fantasy film Masters of the Universe (1987, starring Frank Langella, Meg Foster, Robert Duncan McNeill, Anthony De Longis, Robert Towers, and stunts by Janet Brady, Tony Brubaker, Doc D. Charbonneau, Charles Croughwell, and Clint Lilley), the horror sequel Poltergeist III (1988), the science fiction comedy My Stepmother Is an Alien (1988), 's horror film Pet Sematary (1989, starring Denise Crosby and with Brad Greenquist, Kavi Raz, Chuck Courtney, and stunts by Donna Garrett and Robert Herron), the horror sequel A Nightmare on Elm Street: The Dream Child (1989, starring Lisa Wilcox), and the action comedy Tango & Cash (1989, with Teri Hatcher). In the '90s Scott performed stunts in the science fiction sequel Back to the Future Part III (1990, starring Christopher Lloyd), 's drama Far and Away (1992, with Colm Meaney), ' comedy Robin Hood: Men in Tights (1993, with stunts by Dan Barringer, Erik Cord, Scott Leva, and David LeBell), the drama Corrina, Corrina (1994, with Whoopi Goldberg and Brent Spiner), the drama The Shawshank Redemption (1994), 's comic adaptation Tank Girl (1995, with Lori Petty and Malcolm McDowell), the comedy Bean (1997), the comic adaptation Spawn (1997, with stunts by Jay Caputo, Kane Hodder, Faith Minton, Michael Papajohn, Denney Pierce, and Spice Williams-Crosby), the drama Hard Rain (1998, with Christian Slater), 's drama The Horse Whisperer (1998), the action comedy Rush Hour (1998), and the comic adaptation Inspector Gadget (1999). In addition he served as stunt coordinator for films including the television drama After the Shock (1990), the adventure The Adventures of Huck Finn (1993), the comedy Cabin Boy (1994, with stunts by Charlie Brewer, Kerrie Cullen, and Merritt Yohnka), the horror film Nigh of the Scarecrow (1995), the comedy sequel Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves (1997), the comedy 10 Things I Hate About You (1999), the Academy Award winning drama American Beauty (1999, with stunts by Phil Culotta), and the comedy series Tracey Takes On... (1997-1998). A memorable performance by Scott was the short living role of Jurgen in the 1997 comedy Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery, with fellow Trek performers Charles Napier, Clint Howard, Brian George, Robin Gammell, Christian Slater, Patricia Tallman, and stunts by Jay Caputo, Bud Davis, Anita Hart, Eddie Conna, Gary Guercio, Michael Haynes, and Kim Koscki. Since 2000 he was the stunt coordinator for the television drama Running Mates (2000, with Teri Hatcher and Bruce McGill), the thriller One Hour Photo (2002), and for several episodes of the television series Without a Trace, Dragnet (2003-2004), Six Feet Under (2001-2005), Desire (2006), Fashion House (2006), and American Body Shop (2007). Scott performed stunts in Ron Howard's fantasy comedy How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000), 's remake Planet of the Apes (2001), the comedy Not Another Teen Movie (2001), the action comedy Hollywood Homicide (2003, with stunts by Christopher Doyle, Tommy J. Huff, Tim Trella, Gary J. Wayton, Joey Anaya, Chris Palermo, and Monica Staggs), the crime comedy Bad Santa (2003), and two episodes of Deadwood (2005-2006, along with Thomas DuPont and Phil Chong). More recent credits includes stunt work in the thriller Stiletto (2009, with Alina Andrei, Sala Baker, Mark DeAlessandro, Buck McDancer, and Peewee Piemonte) and stunt coordination for the drama Flying By (2009) and several episodes of the Vampire series True Blood (2008-2009, featuring Michelle Forbes and John Billingsley). External link * de: Ben Scott Category:Stunt performers Category:Performers Category:ENT performers